


Fairy Tale Ending (The Beginning Is The End)

by pipisafoat



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you expect, Marshall, a happy, fluffy, fairy-tale ending? Welcome to life. It doesn't always work out like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale Ending (The Beginning Is The End)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Tale Ending (The Middle Is The End)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205202) by [pipisafoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat). 



_Sloppy kisses, tight grips, desperate thrusting. Shaking hands, shuddering voices, heartfelt groans. "Fuck..." and he bucks hard into her at the sound of her voice. "Mar--" but she shoves her tongue in his mouth, and he can't do anything but kiss her back. Her pleasure drives his, a swirling vortex in his mind, sucking every rational thought of his head, and as he comes, all that's left is the one irrational feeling that matters, which he gasps into her hair over and over until his heart rate spins back down to normal and he slides into sleep. "I love you ... love you ... so in love with you...."_

He finally found her in the coffee shop across the street, where she'd been for quite some time if the alertness in her face was any judge. "Hey," he said, sitting in the chair opposite hers.

"Stan call?" she asked, handing him the crossword puzzle and a pen.

"Not yet. I just wondered where you were."

She shrugged. "It's the morning. I can be found where coffee can be found. Get yourself a cup."

He glanced at the paper and filled in twelve down - copacetic - with a smile. "I had some in the room."

"Like that counts as real coffee."

"Well, I was waiting for you. Thought you might be coming back." Eighteen down, foreboding, and he looked up at her.

She met his eyes and sighed. "Jesus. It's the morning, we're stuck here until Stan tells us where exactly to fetch this new witness, and there's a park just around the corner. Of course I want to go back to a hotel room and sit around, waiting for the phone to ring."

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then you hoped I was getting coffee and then coming back to wake you up from under the covers? I thought you knew going into this that that's never going to happen, however many _I love you_ s you say when you come."

He swallowed but didn't break eye contact. "I don't expect you to do that. I just thought maybe..."

"What did you expect, Marshall, a happy, fluffy, fairy-tale ending? Welcome to life. It doesn't always work out like that."

"I'm a guy, Mary. I'm a guy who spends all his time with you. It's just what we do."

"No, it's not. You're a guy, therefore you wanted in my pants. You're a ridiculous romantic who has these glorified _ideas_ of the _future_ and how to have a story-book finish, and _that_ is why you thought something could come from the aforementioned pants episode. Jesus, Marshall, we work together. I can be your partner. I can be your friend. I could even be your occasional fuck buddy - we both know how good I am at that. But I will never be, _can_ never be, anything more than that." She sighed and turned away from him, leaning on the windowsill. "And try not to be offended by that, because it's not you, it's me."

He knew she wasn't just using the line as a line, and that's the thing that hit him the hardest. "Mary, come on. With the right person, you could."

"And you think you're the right person." The derisive laugh really shouldn't have been such a surprise, but it cut a little bit anyway.

"Not anymore." He stood up and took a step away from her. "I may not be your right person now, but if that ever changes, let me know, because you're my right person." With that, he turned and walked away, not looking back over his shoulder.

Mary sighed and reclaimed the crossword. One across, vital, and seven down - regret. She crumpled the newspaper with a growl and drained the mug of coffee, praying Stan would call soon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fairy Tale Ending (The Middle Is The End)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205202) by [pipisafoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat)




End file.
